Captured
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Shizuo was suppose to have a meeting a big break for his career to become a photographer, its not to have fun in the bar with his friends. but when the model didn't show up he met a certain raven beauty which led them into a one night thing. but fate is playful enough to let them meet in a most unexpected way. who would fall first in the set up they made? AU/ Shizaya/
1. Chapter 1

When I call you mine 

Chapter 1

Music, loud and blaring music is booming in the entire club, different colours of light started to wave through the crowd as if it was looking for someone, bodies swarming on the dance floor and people practically rubbing themselves to one another. Shizuo Heiwajima grimace at the sight and sighed as he sat down the plush circular couch and took a drink from his glass, Shizuo isn't really a fan of clubs and places like this, so you might be wondering why he was sitting there and downing his drink, Shizuo himself is also confused but he had no objections about it either. His team was supposed to meet a client here, if he was to choose a meeting place this club will be not included on his list. Shizuo after all like peaceful places, a café, a restaurant or an office which was very appropriate for meetings. The blond didn't understand it too, why of all places his client choose this place? The answer he was given is enough for him to send a table flying across the whole place. _'Forget about the meeting let's just have some fun first and then get right to it' _that's what the manager said, luckily Shinra was there to remind him that this project of them is important. With a sigh of defeat Shizuo manages to calm himself down, he do take his work seriously and now he was downing another glass and glanced at their client.  
"So, where is this model?" Chigake asked as he picked some chips from the table.  
"Uh well, she is rather late, probably won't make it too" The client smiled, his red hair pushed back as he laughed and raised his glass. " She is always like that, but I assure you when she is working she really is working.  
"She should be!" Shizuo stood up and excused himself as he walked away, Shinra noticed how pissed the blond is well he understood though. This project is very important for Shizuo, after this there is a big chance that he can go work abroad. Holding a camera is the one thing Shizuo can't give up. Shinra, Chigake and Kadota knew that too well, since high school taking pictures is the one thing that could make Shizuo happy. So after graduation they rented a building made the first floor a studio and the second floor their apartment. Shinra sighed and looked at their client.  
"Heh.. Akabayashi-san I'm sorry about Shizuo's behaviour"  
"Eh! No it's fine I understand, it's his chance to become a pro, well our model is a pro. One of the best!"

"Ahh.. I'm sick of this!"  
Shizuo raised a brow as he glanced beside him, he was on the stool now and ordered some gin, he just wanted to get away from there, it's starting to irk him. But the place where he was sitting now is much more irking him, the male beside him keeps on whining, his raven hair was only visible since he was face down on the counter.  
"I.. It's tiring!"  
"Will you shut up already" Shizuo hissed as he glared at the back of the head of this raven, after hearing this, the raven tilted his head a bit and looked at the blond male looking at him. He smirked and buried his face on the counter again.  
"I didn't know monkeys could talk" he mumbled  
"What!?" Shizuo growled and gripped the glass on his hands almost breaking it. The raven shrugged and waved his ringed index finger in the air as he responded.  
"If you want to buy me a drink then no, if you want to dance with me then no! if you want to ask me out it is also a no" he murmured and Shizuo raised a brow.  
"I am not doing any of that! And why should I? for all I know you aren't actrac….tive.." he murmured the last part as he saw the raven raise his head and looked at the blond. Crimson eyes stared at him, along with that long lashes, pale skin and thin smooth lips. His raven hair was a mess but the small pink was visible on his cheeks. Shizuo figured he must be drunk already but he knew that the person in his front was gorgeous, and Shizuo liked, wonderful, amazing and beautiful sight hence the reason he always bring his camera, to capture something extraordinary that can only be seen once and this is the very example of it.  
"Huh? You aren't doing anything? But you are beside me" the raven murmured and sighed  
"I'm ordering a drink .. what's wrong with you whining like that? It's annoying"  
"Because.. I'm tired… my boss is pushing me a lot of work lately… I dun wanna do it" he slurred and looked at the blond.  
"Then perhaps you take some day off or a break"  
"Nah.. he won't allow it.. and well I can work all day and I still would look handsome~"  
"That's not right then.." Shizuo sighed and took a big gulp on his drink until later he found himself laughing and already matching the raven's mood. Giggling and throwing jokes here and there, he wasn't that drunk but he was a bit tipsy already. The raven jumped out of his stool and grabbed the blond on the dance floor.  
"I don't dance…"  
"Pshh! Anyone can dance stupid" he grinned and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and started to sway his hips sensually along with the music. Shizuo won't deny it, he was attracted to the raven, and his lithe body was perfect, Shizuo proved this by running his hand on the thin hips, staring at each other. Shizuo felt the heat travel on his body, how long was it since he felt this hot and shit! His urges and desires got awaken by the raven, It's been too long since the last time he felt this. And it fuelled more when the raven leaned closer to grind himself against the blond and let out a breathy moan.  
"Shit!" Shizuo cursed under his breath as he bucked against the raven, they stared for each other for a long moment as if they were communicating through their gazes, and then.. it happened. Two lips crashed at one another and Shizuo forgotten about his, irritation, about the meeting, and that he left is his friends, fuck no! This felt too good to stop. Grinding against him, the raven deepened the kiss and tongue met tongue, teeth clashed at one another in a heated and sloppy kiss. The dance floor getting steamy and the jeer of the crowded went deaf on Shizuo's burning ears.

"Hey, hey Kadota is that?!..."  
"Shizuo?" the three male started to gape as they saw the blond on the dance floor making out fervently with someone. At that same moment the two continued their act, not minding that they are putting out a show for everyone. The raven frowned and gripped the blond locks as he started to walk, making Shizuo took steps backwards, with their lips still connected, the smaller male managed to lead them to the back door where the kiss still continued, taking short intake of breathes before diving back at the lips of the stranger. When they reached outside, Shizuo shivered as the other started to lick and suck on his neck, finally taking in his surroundings he half-heartedly pushed the other male.  
"Haa… n..not here…" he dragged the other male to the direction where his car was. Finding the right key and inserting them is starting to be a difficult task, trying not to get distracted by the small nips and suck that the small male was doing on his nape. He shivered and cursed under his breath he finally opened the door and grabbed the raven shoving him inside the car he turned to the driver's seat and started the engine.  
"We can do it in the car…" the smaller male whines as he crawled and tugged at the collar of the shirt Shizuo wore and started to bite at the crook of his neck as his hand started to roam on the blond tresses. Shizuo groaned and tried to at least focus on the road.  
"I don't like it… the space is limited"  
"Oho~ why sparkie~ do you want to run and build some obstacle course while doing it?"  
"Maybe who k-nn… w..wait!"  
The car screeches as Shizuo accidentally stepped on the brakes when the raven cupped his erection. Hissing Shizuo managed to continue his driving through the car was crossing different lanes, he was just thankful that it was already late and the streets were a bit less crowded too, besides his studio is just near the club.  
Shizuo freaked out when the raven straddled him and started to attack his neck.  
"Wa..wait oi! Im dr.. ah!" The blond moaned as the raven started to grind against him, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he focused on the streets.  
"Mmm.." the raven hissed and yelped as he was sent forward when the car suddenly stopped. "Shit! Can you at least warn me?!"  
"You didn't do that when you started grinding against me!" Shizuo growled and ran his fingers on the flushed lips of the raven and traces it with his fingers, the smaller male smirked as he tried to bite the teasing digit but Shizuo growled and pulled his fingers away as he went out of the car. Grinning the raven followed the blond and attacked the other male as he opened the door to his place, Shizuo cursed under his breath as he twist the knob and opened the door, the other male grinned and jumped wrapping his arms round the blonde's shoulder another round of exchange kisses were made. Shizuo moved around the place knocking several things as he ventured to find the light switch, somehow Shizuo can't locate where it was, usually even in the dark he can find it without any trouble but today it seemed to be impossible. With the raven attacking his mouth and violating his body he can't think straight and even his mind was foggy, Shizuo groaned as he was being slammed against the table, his back hurts! But he didn't mind it either. Growling he flipped their positions and pinned the raven against the table knocking the pile of magazines and papers, his lips found the smooth expanse of skin on the slender neck and he started to suck on it.  
"Ahhh…"  
Shizuo shivered as he heard the breathy moan the other made, glowing crimson eyes looked at the blond, the only thing illuminating the room was the shade of the moon coming out from the window, the smaller male pushed the blond away and dived his lips on his again, hands started to fumble on the buttons of the red shirt the blond wore. Confused Shizuo continued to back away as the raven moved, gasping as he heard something fell down beside him, Shizuo noticed that the smaller male like to kiss his lips and he smirked, hands started to grab the black and white scarf the raven wore and hurriedly unzip the leather blazer he wore and threw it through the room, wherever it landed neither of them cared. The blazer soon was followed by a white shirt, dark jeans and leather boots, it was scattered on the floor along with the blue jeans and red shirt and belt.  
"Ngh.. you.. really like moving around huh?" Shizuo asked as he let out a moan, fisting the raven locks that was currently between his legs, heat started to spread around his naked body the room getting hotter and hotter and smaller. Hearing a pop Shizuo shivered as he looked down to be met by a crimson eye.  
"Heh.. it didn't bother you very much.. hha.." he cupped the blonde's face and pulled him into another kiss moving around the room.  
A crash, clatter and thud were heard all around the room along with the hard and laboured breathing, the harsh intake of breath and moans erupting into their throats. The feel of each other's body … That was the sum of what Shizuo remembered the other parts were blank, but his did sure knew what happened.

"Woah…"  
"The hell happened here?" Chigake looked around their so called studio that now looked like it's been robbed. Papers, magazines, chairs and tables was disarranged, the lightings were being knocked down. Kadota stared in disbelief at the sight, until Shinra yelled.  
"We've been robbed! What should we do now!? Shizuo is going to kill u-" he stopped in his rant as Chigake slapped his hand on the brunette's mouth and grinned.  
"I guess he won't do that Shinra, and no one robbed us"  
"Then what happened here?"  
"Look" Kadota pointed at the blond that was lying on the corner of the room sleeping and was curling into a ball covered by a small blanket. The trio then looked at each other in understanding as they hovered over their friend.  
"Holy.. Shizuo you beast" Chigake murmured as he snickered and looked at Shinra before smirking. "Why don't you try this with Celty, huh Shinra?"  
Shinra's face glow bright red as he shook his head "No! Chigake that's just impossible!"  
"Stop it you two" Kadota gave both of them a glance.  
"Nnn.."  
The three stopped and looked down at the slowly waking blond, Shizuo rubbed his eyes as he blinked, trying to take in his surroundings he noticed three familiar faces hovering over him.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Chigake beamed and Shizuo sat up immediately and made his head collide with the other three effectively making them wince in pain as they broke the small circle they made.  
"That hurts!" Shinra wailed as he rubbed his forehead and looked at the blond accusingly.  
"What the fuck!" Shizuo looked at the three of them and rubbed his temples, not because it hurts when they collided with his friends, but because of the alcohol and the hang over that was fogging his mind, what the hell happened? Everything went foggy and mushy when that raven started to ride him and..  
"Huh! Where is he?!" Shizuo whipped his head left and right as he searched for the raven.  
"Oh.. it's a 'HE'" Shinra murmured and smiled as he looked around.  
"So! What's his name?" Chigake wiggled his brows as he looked at the blond. Shizuo gasped as he realized something, how come he forgot about it?!  
"I forgot to ask… even his number too and he left before I woke up"  
"Wah! That is lame!"  
"I know, shut up Chigake! Ugh… my head hurts" Shizuo rubbed his temples and groaned before looking up at Kadota who had a small smile on his face.  
"Oh by the way Shizuo after you get dress clean the mess you made okay?" Kadota slowly moved away from Shizuo's eye sight to show him the 'mess' that he made. Shizuo was dumb founded for a moment before a huge blush covered his cheek as he realized what happened in his studio. Meanwhile the three men started to stroll away and into the second floor of the building.  
"Ah yes! Shizuo won't be able to boss us around today~" Chigake whistled as he slowly trotted to the stairs, Shinra following with a nod.  
"Yeah.. we got a huge discovery today! And oh! We can relax today~"  
"No cleaning chores… and I don't have to arrange the studio" Kadota added as he smirked and waved at the blond as they disappeared.

"What a great friends I have"


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! i got reviews anyway thank you so much for the review, i want to finish this so badly like my other stories i will my best to continue the others too anyway i edited the first chapter on the spacing so now! enjoy and read much love!_

* * *

Damnit!

Shizuo sighed as he fixed the tables and the magazines that littered all over the floor. his hangover is tormenting him as he bent down to pick the papers , this is why he hated being drunk hangovers are the worst! The shop is close in the morning still, especially after his little adventure –if you even call that little- he started to clean the place as the rest of his team went on bickering and arguing at the description of the person the monster had slept with. It surprised Shizuo and saddened for the fact that whoever that person just left but hey! That was a club for fucks sake, its always a ONS, one night stands is always the grave idea for people like that. But he wanted to meet that man, see him again, it is love.. psh! The idea seemed hilarious maybe he was just curious per say, after all he didn't know guys could turn him on with just few sultry stares and suddgestive gestures. A small frown tugged on the blond's face as he picked up the magazine and stared at the cover, it was Chigake's idol model Kanra on the cover. His ears twitched as he glanced at the small dining table connected to the main studio.

"NO! he was blond with earings!" Shinra argued.

"Hah? What the hell he wasn't blond he is a red hair! Red hair with this nice proportion I saw him dancing with shizuo!" Chigake barked.

"I think its raven" Kadota murmured and once again Shinra insisted he was a blond which was followed by Chigake who was doing hand gestures to describe the proportion of the bed mate shizuo had while kadota slightly insisted it to be a raven. A vien popped in Shizuo's forehead before rolling the magazine and threw it towards Chigake that was blubbering.

"OW!" the guy with the fedora hat remained silent for a moment staring at the magazine before his eyes widen as he picked it up. "HOW COULD YOU THROW KANRA LIKE THAT!"

"SHUT UP YOU ALL ANNOY ME! HE WAS RAVEN BLACK INKY HAIR GOT IT!" he yelled and felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he panted and clenched his fist.

"Ahh.." Shinra mused before Kadota stole the magazine and rolled it to whack the two on the head. "I told you he was raven." He looked at Chigake who unrolled the magazine and started to make it plain again as he frowned.

"Why is this such a big deal to you guys?" Shizuo murmured looking at their studio it was back to how was it and nodded, bringing the broom he placed it on the corner of the room and frowned as he sat and joined the rest of the team on the small counter island and sat on the stool, they are talking about like it was such a big news, as if getting laid is a call for red alert on a upcoming storm to be broadcast on TV.

"Well, lately you are so … uhmm how should I put this, moody and so irritable" Shinra inserted with a bit of uncertainty and he pushed up his glasses and glanced awkwardly at Chigake for backup which the other complied easily.

"Yeah, you get pissed easily so we are thinking you needed a good laid, which eventually what happened, besides isn't it a blessing that our model… my beloved Kanra didn't arrive so that you can meet this certain raven beauty right?" Chigake said as he fixed his hat and sat on his stool. Shizuo thought for a moment and frowned, well that was right.. its just he was anxious, since last week when he received Akabayashi's call to do a photo shoot for a famous model he was lost for words, of course who won't be!? Its Akabayashi! A very well-known talent scout and handler of big stars and models including the rising one. Kanra she was one of the most desired women in the industry, Chigake is one of her big fan, she came out of nowhere, no background records, no surname, no information, she was often called as the mysterious beauty. And for them to be contacted him, was really shocking, he was surprised and nearly fell off his chair when he received the call. When he asked Akabayashi why he was chosen, it seems the man found his entry for the Dollars magazine yearly competition, the theme was serenity and an explanation of the photo he had taken a picture of a child playing in the calm water, though he didn't win Akabayashi said he saw potential on him and would try to gamble on him. That's why he wanted this to be perfect and this is his chance to become a professional one.

"So what is he like?" Shinra chirped as he sipped on his coffee staring at the blond he smiled. Observing his reactions as he waited patiently, Kadota was also curious but he just remained silent as he blinked and waited.

"What do you mean what is he like?"

"Describe him to us! Who knows if we can see him and we can ask for his name and number" Chigake shrugged and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Ahh.. well, he was raven, red eyes.. uh.. slender umm feminine, long lashes, nice curves…"

"… nice ass"

"nice ass- hey! Shut up!" shizuo hissed as he glared at Chigake that was laughing and he reached out to whack his head before stopping on his way to take his phone out that was vibrating on his pocket jeans, looking at the caller ID he answered it immediately.

"Akabayashi-san! Im sorry for leaving last night and acting such a total jerk I was j-"

"ahahaha don't worry about that, your friends explained it already.. anyway we will resume the meeting at your studio today alright? Also our model will be officially joining us today~"

Shizuo sighed in relief and nodded despite the fact that Akabayashi won't be able to see him, he felt the pounding on his head slowly draining as he absorbed the information. "Alright then we will prepare for it, thank you once again" Shutting his phone he sighed before snapping his fingers. "Okay we are close for today, we should clean up and prepare, Akabyashi and Kanra will be here this afternoon for the meeting."

"Roger that!" Shinra smiled and jumped off his stool followed by Kadota and Chigake humming to himself.

"I should change into something apealing! Im going to meet Kanra finally!"

Shizuo sighed and shook his head before continued his cleaning, especially now that the meeting will be held on his small studio he frowned and held the broom, he wondered if he will ever see that raven again. The day wasn't over yet here he is moping about a one night stand, damn! He had done this before but it didn't bother him this much.

Damn that raven beauty!

He cant even think straight right now when he really needed to focus!

Oh well, might concentrate on the meeting or else he will get so distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

_wow i got reviws i thought no one reads but you guys said you wanted more ok here it is. Not a long chappy but i did my best i hope you like it thank you for the reviews. I hope you tell me ehat you feel anout this enjoy_

* * *

The whole morning was spent by nothing but cleaning, making sure everything is in order, Chigake spent the whole time admiring Kanra's poster, well he was meeting his fantasy in flesh anyone would be ecstatic i don't blame him though that model is indeed beautiful. Yup beautiful but... Had a negative attitude since she is

'FUCKING 30 MINUTES LATE!'

Shizuo mentally screamed as his anger began to build up within him, this is the second time she was late.. No scratch that the first tine she ditched the meeting even his own manager and Shizuo could not help but wonder why the agency still hired her, but despite her attitude she brings in lot of money and contracts also fame in the company's name. Right now Shinra is looking over some articles, Kadota is trying to find somethings to busy him self with and Chigake looked so devastated and well Shizuo is mad.

"Are you sure she will arrive?" Shizuo asked calmly as he could as he looked at Akabayashi that was casually sipping his drink he smiled.

"Sorry about this.. I mean our model can be really stubborn sometimes "

"You don't say" Shizuo murmured through gritted teeth as he puffed a smoke trying to relax his seething nerves.

"But really she is such a darling and im sure y- ah wait" reaching out he picked his phone as he placed it on hia ears answering it.

"where the hell are you,? We are waiting for you now!.. What? Did you drink last night? You know thats not very polite, fix your self and get your ass in here ok? "

Shizuo blinked as he saw Akabayashi put his phone down the table and chuckled "I apologize it seems our model had a hung over, if we are taking much of your time waiting for her then we can reschedule, i really apologize " he smiled and shook his head reaching out to the bottle of sake and frown as it was already empty.

"ah no, its ok i mean.. Its better if we finish it now we can wait." Standing up he looked at Chigake and gestured for him to come closer which he did. "I'll buy some drinks and for dinner go entertain Akabayashi for a moment." Shizuo murmured as he excuse himself and walked out, to be honest he can always ask Shinra to buy it but then he wanted to go out and calm himself before he snapped in front of his business partner which he did not want to happen. The last thing he want is having a bad record before he even started his professional career, going out the shop Shizuo sighed and immediately lit his cigarette trying to calm himself as he walked stopping by the store he looked at the liquor and inspected it, being a former bartender helped him with choosing a proper drink he worked as part timer on a local bar when he was still starting his business. Maybe a champagne since Kanra is a fine woman he supposed minus the attitude he will stick with that. Shrugging he slowly walked towards the counter and handed the bottle to the cashier who smiled warmly at him. Damn he was so pissed, holding it inside is not helping either. Taking out his wallet to pay he accidentally dropped his car keys, he just realized he bought it with him oh well. Bending down to pick the key his eyes fell on someone exiting the door, tucking his keys he stared at the familiar build and waited as the person turned to walk and Shizuo picked the bag where the bottle is but his eyes glued to the figure until he saw his face. Raven hair and dazzling red eyes.

"The raven beauty.. " he murmured and ran towards the door.

"Wait! Sir come back you haven't paid yet! Stop him! " The cashier yelled at the security guards as she pointed at Shizuo. Before Shizuo could reach the door two guards stopped the blond on the door and Shizuo gritted his teeth as he stopped clumsily and hurriedly stuffed the money into the guards "here!" he busted out the door and looked to the direction where the raven had gone, he was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit!"

Hissing Shizuo resisted the urge to throw the bottle into the ground and took a deep breath. He was there! So fucking close! Looking around he walked back inside the store and looked at the cashier. " uh.. Im sorry for running away like that, i really did not want to steal" he explained and the woman just nodded. Shizuo continued as he sighed. "Look uh i saw someone important and i just.. Uh do you know who he is? He got black hair, and ah red eyes, skinny and about this tall" Shizuo lifted his hands to measure the height hoping the woman knew who he was.

"Ah, he is a regular customer, he just left earlier."

"Do you know who he was or his name? Anything?! " he was desperate now, really desperate to know, even just a name anything.

"I'm sorry sir, he doesn't really talk to me he always drop by but he barely talked. That's all i know sir i apologize"

With a sigh Shizuo nodded and thanked the lady, that was really depressing, he didn't realize how his heart was frantically beating in search for him, he realizes this is the first time that he was so desperate to meet someone. Even his ex girlfriend Vorona, he had been crushing on her since he was on second year highschool, during juniors prom it was chigake who introduced them. Yes he wanted to meet her but not as desperate as he was with this raven.

Going back to his shop after buying some russia sushi take out he pranced through the kitchen with a cloud of depression hovering over him which his team of course noticed. They quickly pranced towards thr kitchen sincr Akabayashi was busy scolding the model on his phone Chigake made the first comment.

" So what happened? You are dragging a bandit of depressed flies Shizuo " he leaned against the counter. Shinra taking care of the food as he listened.

" I saw him.. "

"who? "

"The raven beauty" he murmured with a frown and Chigake gasped. The answer made everyone in the room face the blond and waited. "what happened?! "

"He.. I tried to chase him but he just .. Ugh! He was already there and i didn't had him" a frustrated growl was emited as Shizuo told them the story.

"well now at least we knew he was a regular there! We can wait for him or something!" Shinra exclaimed as he looked at the blond who seemed to brighten a bit.

"yup! And i can ask the cashier's number and convince her to message me in case your raven beauty drops by! " Chigale smirked and nodded as he went and hugged the blond. "Then, this operation catch raven beauty will be success and finally Shizuo will be happy again! "

Shizuo squirmed as he pushed Chigake away. "Get away bastard, I.. You guys would do that? " he blinked looking at the others in their kitchen the three nodded.

"Of course Shizuo-kun, arent us your friends?" Shinra grinned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We knew you wanted to meet this guy, i mean weve never seen you so bright and happy since.. Yknow Vorona left" he shrugged and Shizup looked down nodding in understanding as he smiled.

"sometimes i wonder why i had such idiotic friends" Shizuo murmured

"Spare me on that one please, im the only normal here" Kadota raised his hand to protest.

"Boys Im sorry to cut your sentimental scene but our model is already here " Akabayasho poked his head to the kitchen doorway amd gesture towards the small offfice aa he vanished.

"Kanra! " Chigake bounced and went straight out like a 5 year old kid meeting santa for the first time, Shizuo shook his head.

"Go entertain our model ill prepare the drink and follow out as he sighed taking the glasses and bottle of champagne he went out, hearing a conversation already. He headed straight into the office and placed them on the table before looking up to see the model amd from there his eyes widen. Wearing a black dress and on high heels long raven hair flowing out through the shoulder amd despite the appearance and make up Shizuo knew.. He knew thpae peircing ruby eyes belongs to his raven beauty and as confirmation those ruby orbs widen seeing his face.

"This is Kanra, Kanra this is Hiewajima Shizuo" Akabayashi's voice fell on deaf ears as Shizuo opened hia mouth.

"You! It-"

"Nice meeting you Heiwajima-san! " Kanra reach out to grip his hand tightly a strong grip that sure as hell doesn't belong to a model. The grip was strong and his eyes narrowing at Shizuo in a silent way of saying to keep his mouth shut which he did.

"Very nice meeting you Heiwajima Shizuo-kun~" that purr on his voice made Shizuo shivered as he smiled back to the raven the tension in the air was getting thicker.

"Very nice to meet you as well Kanra-san"


	4. Chapter 4

_Many people noticed I update like a slug during winters cause its slow, i know and i apologize for that. I have a pacing to follow the updates, usually it goes on..._

_Breaking the hour glass_

_Demon's Haven_

_The last 23 days_

_Captured_

_Two faced Lover_

_The last one though im quite losing motivation for that and having struggles on finishing it apologize. Once i updated it to the last list i go to bacl to the BTHG amd so on and on_

* * *

"Nice ti meet you too Kanra-san" Shizuo shook Kanra's hand and stared at her.. Uh.. Him. She is a he!

Damnit!

He knew what is underneath that red silky dress, now he finally answered Chigake's question before.

'Why doesnt Kanra do bikini covers or on a sexy magazines?'

It's impossible and Shizuo would be fooled to believe he was indeed a girl if that night did not happen. He observed him shaking and smiling with the others.

"Ah! my dearest Kanra! You are indeed a true beauty! I am Chigake" he lifted Kanra's hand and kissed the back of it. Kanra smiled and looked at him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Chigake-kun"

"He is crushing on you since highschool! So forgive his weirdness for a moment im Kishitani Shinra but you can call me Shinra.. That fellow over there is Kadota" Shinra smiled as he assisted them to sit and he prepared the drinks.

"I apologize for not coming yesterday i was.. I have some important matters to attend last night" Kanra eyed Shizuo as he said those words and Shizuo grumbled under his breath which made Kanra smirk as she clapped her hands together. " I hope we can work well everyone, please take care of me" he bowed and smiled as he reached out for the glass of champagne, drinking from it. Shizuo chose to drink his sake as he and Kanra sat on across eachother the coffee table is the only separating them.

"Dont worry we will take good care of you Kanra! As a man and co workers we will make sure this shoot will be sucessful!"

Clearing his throat Akabayashi smirked and handed Shizuo some papers which he started to read. "We will have a calendar shoot.. The theme is royalty and elegance, the location we will discuss on that, our team is ready, this calendar also featured gowns designed by Ms. Vorona.. She is quite making a name in russia and trying to open a branch of her name in japan".

Shizuo blinked as he heard Vorona's name mentioned and he looked up to see his friends looking at him, looking how he would react.

" That is great we can decide with the locations " he murmured and looked at Izaya casually helping himself eating with the ootoro.

"Alright! Then lets do the signing and we can be all set in what after two days perhaps?"

"Sure"

"Excuse me.. Can i use the bathroom?" Kanra stood up as he looked around and Chigake smiled and was about to stand. "Sure! Ill escor-" he blinked as he found himself back to the chair as Shizuo pushed him down.

"follow me"

Kanra smiled and followed the blond as soon as they rounded a corner and far from hearing the chatting on the living room Kanra spoke, not his soft and feminine voice but a little deep and edgy tone. "My, my.. I did not expect this meeting Shizuo-kun"

Shizuo looked back to see her leaning on the wall the bathroom door beside Shizuo was ignored, so he did it on purpose knowing he would stand.

"Me either.. I honestly dont know what to say"

"What? Surprised that the guy you had sex with just last night came in your house in drag and totally pulled it off?"

"No.. Not rea- okay maybe a bit of that but .. I just saw you out on the store earlier looking not kanra i mean out of character Unkanra whatever-"

"Izaya"

"Huh?"

"My real name is Izaya, Orihara Izaya" he extended his hand for a shake as he smiled and shizuo shook it glancing and poking his head out he saw them having conversation and they seem busy so he went back looking at Izaya.

"I went to buy a mascara and a small liquor" he shrugged " I changed clothes on my way in my car."

".. Oh.. Um about last night"

"Yeah last night.. I did not wake you up when i left i was in a hurry and i really did not expect to see you again.. Since its just a usual one time thing abd staying is against my polices "

"yeah right.. One time.." Shizuo scratched his head as he looked at the other who laughed.

"haha! You sound so disappointed. Do you want a second time?" he smirked and walked closer wrapping his arms around the blond's neck as he looked at him " i dont mind at all.. I just have a few rules, no dates.. No staying over.. No I love you" he kissed the blond before he smiled and pranced back to the living room leaving a stunned Shizuo.

"I did not agree to anything damnit!" he hissed and joined them stomping as he sat down. the meeting went well, they decided on the locations and the shoot would probably done in a week or so, they are quite having fun as well, Chigake continued to praise Kanra, Shinra constantly pestering Kadota as Shizuo and Akabayashi planned for the location and time. All in all it wss great, though the stealing glances from him and Izaya did not stop even when he was escorting Akabayashi and Izaya out of the door.

"So see you guys... On thursday? " Akabayashi smiled waving his cane and looked at Izaya who nodded.

"Ah yeah sure" Shizuo scratched the back of his head and glanced at Izaya that was currrently talking to Chigake and signing a poster he just bought before giving him a peck in the cheek.

"Thank you for the Support Chigake-kun" he bowed and smiled.

Shizuo could tell Chigake was a melting ice right now as he lifted Izaya's hand and kissed the back of it which made him giggle. Izaya went to shake Kadota and Shinra's hands as he said his thanks before moving to Shizuo. The spark on his eyes instantly changed and he moved towards him like a serpent who eyed it's prey. He shook the blond's hands and smiled " Thank you as well Shizuo-kun"

"Ugh sure.." he blinked as he felt another texture on his hand aside from Izaya's soft ones, as Izaya let go Shizuo realized he slipped a peice of paper into Shizuo's hand. The blond clenched his fist around the paper and looked at Izaya putting on a designer glasses as he slipped on his red and black expensive sports car he waved and left the place followed by Akabayashi's own car as well.

"Ahh! Kanra is such a beauty=! Amazing and so sexy! " Chigake proclaimed as he headed towards the kitchen Shinra following after him. Shizuo sighed and pocketed the piece of paper on his jeans before he helped Kadota on cleanin the coffee table.

"You ok? "

"mmm?" Shizuo raised a brow as he looked at the other. "What do you mean?"

"Vorona.. "

"Ah.. Nah its no big deal, im glad she was able to fulfill her dreams, im not angry at her anymore, but its better if we dont see eachother" he sighed and delivered the plates on the sink as he frowned.

"Yeah.. Better not see her anymore"

He murmured and took out his phone and the piece of paper on his hand he stored the raven's number and named it Kanra.

"it doesnt suit.. Izaya.. Mm Orihara .. Tch! " he deleted the name and typed anothef word.

"Flea? Who is that?" Shinra asked as he peeked on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Someone so annoying... I told you dont peek through my messages damnit Shinra! " he pocketed his phone and frowned as Chigake smirked.

"Ahh.. Kanra is so beautiful! Such a goddess" he looked at the magazine cover who had Izaya on it and Shizuo frowned, he was about to comment that Kanra was actually a he. Shizuo clamped his mouth shut as he sighed, its better no one found out and besides he must be ruining Izaya's career if he revealed his secret.

"Im going upstairs.." he murmured and looked at his phone flipping through the pictures he looked at a particular photo of him and Vorona taken five years ago and he hovered his thumb over the delete button but decided against it and sighed as he flopped on the bed.

"yeah.. Better not to see eachother again.." he muttered and closed his eyes.


End file.
